Será mesmo um Conto de Fadas?
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: Como uma escrava lidará vendo seus sonhos sendo destruídos pela pessoa que mais ama. Amor, Traição, Arrependimentos. Será que Bulma conseguirá superar o fato de que sua vida jamais será um conto de fadas? Por favor Comentem!
1. Promessas Vazias

_**Resenha: **_Irá uma reles escrava conquistar o orgulhoso príncipe dos sayajins? Ou irá ele sucumbir a à maldade que está dentro de seu ser? Uma historia que retrata a dura vida de uma escrava, que sonhava com um conto de fadas com príncipes e castelos...

**A/N: **Fic original em Inglês de minha autoria (título original, Fairy Tale Gone Wrong), a original está terminada, portanto updates serão rápidas, pois apenas preciso traduzir os capítulos. Por favor não deixem de comentar, quaisquer opiniões são válidas!

_**Disclaimer: Não sou dona de DragonBall Z nem de quaisquer citações relacionadas ao mesmo.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Acabara de amanhecer outro dia em Vegeta-sei...escravos deveriam acordar antes do amanhecer e trabalhar até que o Sol se pusesse, o rei tomava conta dos problemas do planeta enquanto seu filho – príncipe Vegeta, que naquela época tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, treinava duro, algumas vezes chegava a desmaiar de fadiga e exaustão física, naquela época fazia tais absurdos contra seu próprio corpo apenas para agradar seu pai, que sempre dizia a seu filho 'Você será um super sayajin, você tem o dever, é sua obrigação. Eu me nego a ter um filho fraco.'. Então Vegeta não conseguia , mesmo em sua pouca experiência de vida, deixar de treinar, ele apenas pensava em seu objetivo de se tornar um super sayajin, mesmo que aquele objetivo tivesse sido exigido pelo seu pai; ele faria de tudo para tornar seu pai orgulhoso, mesmo que ele tivesse de sacrificar seus próprios desejos.

"Meu único desejo é me tornar um super sayajin."

O enorme castelo possuía inúmeros quartos, salas para treinamento, laboratórios e até mesmo salas de tortura para aqueles que ousassem ir contra as leis de Vegeta-sei. Assim todo este império necessitava de uma vasta quantidade de trabalhadores, os quais de modo algum pudessem retirar dinheiro do rico planeta; seria prejuízo demais, os saya-jins jamais pagariam para terem seu império limpo. Este fora o principal motivo pelo qual sayajins, a raça guerreira, exterminar planetas e tomar parte de seus habitantes como escravos.

Tais escravos não possuíam quaisquer direitos, apenas possuíam um pequeno quarto e um pouco de comida. Escravos não poderiam se relacionar amorosamente com sayajins muito menos se reproduzirem com os mesmos; escravos eram tidos como seres fétidos, piores que animais, porém poucos, devido a uma complicada série de fatores conseguiam se esquivar de algumas conseqüências da vida de escravo, alguns como Bulma, Bulma Briefs.

Bulma era uma pequena garotinha natural do planeta Terra, que juntamente com sua amiga Chichi foram capturadas e tidas com escravas. Ambas tinham quase a mesma idade do príncipe Vegeta; algumas vezes Bulma com seu jeito faceiro tentava fazer com que pequeno Vegeta brincasse com ela da mesma forma que as crianças comuns faziam; porém após inúmeras tentativas ela viu que seu esforço era simplesmente inútil.

Bulma era muito apegada a Nana, uma jovem senhora que tomara conta de Vegeta desde que ele nascera. Ela o informava das notícias do castelo, cuidara de suas roupas sujas e rasgadas e quando um pequeno bebê até trocara suas fraldas.

Bulma e Chichi eram escravas comuns, escravas do tipo que deveriam fazer de tudo um pouco; cozinhando, limpando, lavando roupas, ou tomando conta das mais diversas tarefas que poderiam aparecer no decorrer do dia-a-dia. Bulma sempre tivera uma certa admiração para com Vegeta, assim sempre que algo relacionado a pessoa dele aparecesse ela fazia questão de solucionar com suas próprias mãos; se Nana tivesse de dizer algo a Vegeta Bulma se voluntariava rapidamente para fazê-lo, e nada poderia fazê-la esquecer do bom relacionamento que ela tivera com o príncipe quando ambos foram crianças; ela jamais esqueceria Chichi e ela própria observavam o pequeno Goku (que por sua vez era um soldado de classe baixa) treinando com Vegeta; Bulma os animaria , torcendo em cada batalha, e depois de toda batalha tentava fazer com que Vegeta brincasse com ela, Chichi e Goku, como toda criança normal, mas sem êxito pois o orgulhoso príncipe 'não iria se rebaixar à atividades fúteis', como ele mesmo colocava.

Com o tempo, eles perderam as relações relativamente boas de sua infância, portanto Goku treinava com Vegeta, e por mais que Bulma quisesse estar próxima de Vegeta, o príncipe a tratara de forma fria, sem se quer mostrar apreciação em relação aos serviços de Bulma. Rei Vegeta não permitia que seu filho Vegeta ficasse se relacionando com escravos, quaisquer que fossem seus níveis. Com o passar do tempo Vegeta se tornara cada vez mais frio, amargo e preconceituoso, da maneira que seu pai o queria. Nana não entendia como aquele pequeno garotinho que ela vira crescer se tornara um rapaz tão sardônico; No entanto Bulma ainda tinha fé que ele se tornaria uma pessoa melhor. Pelo menos seu coração tinha tais esperanças.

-----

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, porém os escravos já estavam em sua labuta diária. Bulma foi chamada para ir coletar as roupas sujas do príncipe além de substituí-las por roupas limpas. Ela se dirigiu até o quarto do príncipe e bateu suavemente para não irritar o príncipe, porém por mais que ela batesse ninguém a respondia. Então ela resolveu entrar discretamente no quarto e fazer seu trabalho o mais rápido possível, mesmo sem receber permissão.

"Vegeta ?", ela não era acostumada a chamá-lo de príncipe ou qualquer outro título.

Não ouvindo nenhuma resposta ela foi direto ao guarda roupas colocar roupas limpas, já que ela ouvira os sons do chuveiro. Ela então após colocar roupas limpas no guarda roupas andou um pouco pelo quarto para coletar as roupas que necessitavam ser levadas, roupas sujas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto. Bulma aproveitou para colocar branquíssimas toalhas fofinhas na cama de Vegeta. Com o passar do tempo e de suas atividades, Bulma nem se deu conta que o barulho do chuveiro havia desaparecido.

Ao cantarolar para si mesma enquanto organizava as roupas de Vegeta, Bulma sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Ao olhar Bulma encontrou um par de negros olhos, cor de onyx a fitando friamente. E isso não era o pior. Vegeta estava tão nu quanto no dia em que veio ao mundo. Como escravos não poderiam olhar diretamente nos olhos dos sayajins, Bulma decidiu olhar para seus pés, temendo levar um tapa no rosto – o que demonstrou não seu uma boa idéia, já que ao olhar para baixo acabou encontrando uma parte da anatomia masculina que era a última coisa que ela deveria ver. Bulma então resolveu quebrar mais uma regra e olhar Vegeta diretamente nos olhos; era bem melhor do que continuar olhando para as partes íntimas do príncipe. Não fora a primeira vez que Bulma quebrou as regras, ela era muito cabeça dura, quase tanto quanto o príncipe daquelas terras.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Escrava.", ele disse amargamente enquanto a fitava com seu olhar frio e calculista.

"Eu..Eu só estava pondo roupas limpas em seu guarda roupas..e..e pegando as sujas para lavar..", ela disse em um piscar de olhos. A cada momento ela ficava mais vermelha e envergonhada.

" Já chega!", Vegeta comandou.

Bulma então o reverenciou se curvando e rapidamente se retirou dos aposentos do príncipe, apenas ficando com suas bochechas mais rosadas ao se lembrar do que viu. A final de contas, sua única paixão ainda não tinha sido superada.

-----

Desde criança, Bulma sonhava com Vegeta, e queria muito ser uma princesa. Quando ela ainda conseguia fazê-lo conversar de forma civilizada e de uma maneira ou de outra conseguia convencê-lo de praticar alguma atividade com ela, Bulma apenas se apegava mais e mais a Vegeta. Uma bela tarde ambos estavam deitados na grama admirando as luas de Vegeta-sei, numa rara ocasião em que Vegeta não estava treinando nem reclamando sobre alguma coisa, Bulma e seu mole coraçãozinho de menina, esticou seu braço e tocou a mão de Vegeta levemente, com todo seu carinho por ele. Surpreendentemente ele não a empurrou de perto de seu corpo.

"Vegeta.", Bulma disse suavemente.

"Que foi?", ele disse um pouco irritado.

"Me promete que um dia, quando crescermos, você vai me fazer sua princesa.", ela pediu inocentemente.

"Hmph", foi sua única resposta.

Daquele dia em diante Bulam apenas não conseguia apagar de sua memória aquela jura de amor. Mal ela sabia que tal promessa nunca deveria ter sido feita, muito menos seria realizada.

-----------

**Por favor, Comentem!**


	2. Festa

**Capítulo 2**

Bulma crescera em uma moça muito atraente, assim como Chichi, que aliás aquelas alturas já tinha um namorado, e adivinhem! Sim , Goku.

Ambas garotas trabalhavam no castelo, cozinhando e lavando, as naquele dia elas deviam trabalhar o dobro pois aquela era uma data muito especial. Era o décimo oitavo aniversário de Vegeta, e como mandava a tradição, aquele era o dia em que Vegeta deveria ser apresentado à sua eterna parceira, aquela que em breve seria a rainha de Vegetasei. Tal moça seria escolhida pelo Rei, não que Vegeta pensasse em se reproduzir, mas como a tradição mandava ele teria de aceitar a moça sem reclamar.

Chichi notou que sua amiga não andava animada como naturalmente era, especialmente aquele dia parecia que algo muito ruim tivesse ocorrido com Bulma. Chichi sabia que no fundo Bulma ainda possuía aquela velha paixão por Vegeta; porém sabia que por mais que Bulma quisesse seu sonho nunca se realizaria. Aquele dia apenas provava que Vegeta jamais seria o príncipe de Bulma.

"Bulma, você sabe que é impossível....", ela disse suavemente para não deixar a amiga ainda mais triste.

"Eu sei..é que...ahh deixa pra lá.", Bulma suspirou tristemente.

Bem no fundo Bulma sabia que Chichi estava completamente certa, ela e Vegeta jamais acabariam juntos, não apenas pelas leis dos sayajins, mas também porque Vegeta também não queria. Ele a tratava de forma indiferente, sempre muito frio; ele jamais mostrara que gostava de algo que ela fizesse, por mais bem feito que fosse, ele jamais olhava para ela sem aquele olhar enojado. Isso a tornara muito triste, saber que ele ficou ainda pior, mesmo assim ela ainda gostava dele. Essa louca paixão crescia cada dia mais.

Ela imaginava se algum dia ela poderia ser tão feliz quanto Chichi e Goku; até mesmo os dois quebraram as leis de Vegetasei.

-----

Aquele dia Vegetasei encontraria a futura rainha, Vegeta não dava a mínima sobre mulheres e crianças, bem suas crianças; isto era algo que ele nem pensava, porém quaisquer mulher que fosse escolhida, ele deveria de aceitar. O rei fez um trato com o pai da 'noiva', que por sua fez também era rei, assim ambos planetas sairiam no lucro.

Então uma enorme festa deveria ser feita, para anunciar à todo o planeta que a futura rainha já havia sido escolhida, uma coisa muito boa para o rei, e uma péssima notícia para os escravos, que apenas ganharam trabalho em dobro.

---

Aquela noite Juuhachigou vinda do planeta Juu, chegou a Vegetasei. Ela era uma bela loira, com olhos azuis e um corpo que não deixava a desejar; porém sua personalidade já mostrava que era tão arrogante e metida quanto o príncipe.

Rei Vegeta fez um acordo que prometia que Vegetasei não atacaria o planeta Juu se o exército do mesmo os desse armas e a mão da bela princesa para o príncipe de Vegetasei. O Rei Juu não poderia estar mais feliz com a proposta.

---

Bulma fora escalada para fazer parte dos funcionários que serviriam a família real e os VIP's da festa.

"Pelo menos serei VIP também, poderei ver tudo de pertinho...tá mais para VPI...vai pobre idiota...hah.", ela riu amargamente, sem nenhum traço de humor, finalmente entendendo que sua amiga Chichi tentou a explicar durante todos aqueles anos.

"Melhor eu ir logo...e começar a trabalhar...". ela disse antes de entrar no enorme salão de festas onde a festa seria realizada. Era um enorme salão, como largas janelas e paredes muito altas, cheios de caros lustres feitos dos mais finos metais e jóias disponíveis em Vegetasei. As paredes tinhas as cores reais, um vermelho fortíssimo com detalhes azul marinho e com belas partes douradas. Havia muita comida e centenas de mesas destinadas aos amigos íntimos do rei.

Então Bulma começou a organizar os detalhes finais das mesas e também observou o menu, assim a probabilidade de ela errar nos pedidos poderia diminuir um pouco, já que ela não se dava muito bem segurando todos aqueles pratos e copos.

---

A festa começou, após os últimos detalhes terem sido checados e realizados com sucesso; muitas pessoas já pediam comida pois não apenas a raça sayajin era comilona. Nana corria loucamente , revirando cada quarto e cantinho do castelo à procura de Vegeta, o ícone mais esperado, da festa. Porém as coisas nem sempre, ou melhor quase sempre não davam certo se envolviam o príncipe teimoso e que aparentemente, não tinha noção de tempo. Vegeta, com certeza ainda treinava. Bulma , à aquela altura já estava engomada no seu uniforme para festas, então por que o príncipe simplesmente não vestia sua roupa e vinha recepcionar seus convidados...e sua futura mulher? Seria isto tão difícil?

O tempo passou, e finalmente Vegeta entrou na sala em que a festa estava acontecendo, Bulma não conseguia usar nada mais simples do que sexy para descrever a aparência de Vegeta. Tudo desde perfeito e lindo ainda era pouco para descrever um rapaz tão pretensioso quanto Vegeta. Vegeta , no entanto nem a viu.

"Como sempre…", ela murmurou a over que Vegeta a ignorou mais uma vez.

Então a segunda pessoa que ela mais esperara ver entrou: Juuhachigou.

Ela era linda, Bulma tinha de admitir, vestindo aquele vestido formal cor vermelho intenso, quase cor de sangue, que mostrava o suficiente de pele nos locais certos, não sendo vulgar ao mesmo tempo. Juu tinha seus cabelos em elegantes ondas, e calçava negros saltos altos para tornar seu look ainda mais belo.

Ela foi diretamente para o fim do salão, bem no centro do mesmo, onde a família real sentava. Ela os cumprimentou através de um gesto formal, antes de sentar-se ao lado do príncipe Vegeta. Assim o rei se levantou e começou a introdução.

"Esta é Juuhachigou, curvem-se perante sua nova rainha.", ele exclamou com sua forte voz.

Ao dizer isto, todos os convidados curvaram-se perante Juu; o sorriso malvado em seu rosto não poderia ser maior.

"Bela casa, dinheiro, e um homem desses ao meu lado, o que mais eu poderia pedir?, ela imaginava.

Então a festa realmente começou, os escravos estavam em uma má situação; e Bulma não poderia ser mais sortuda: Ela deveria servir a realeza, inclusive a nova 'vadia'. Ela já a odiava sem mesmo a conhecer.

Falando sobre ela, Juu apenas observava Bulma e aqueles olhares intensos que ela à dava; parecia que ela desejava pular no pescoço de Juu e a matar, apenas para Juu tirar suas mãos de Vegeta. Porém Juu também sabia dar aqueles olhares. Ela faria a vida da escrava um inferno.

"Quando começar?", ela pensou , virando sua cabeça para o lado, "Que tal agora mesmo! ?", ela continuou, sorrindo maliciosamente para si própria.

Juu então chamou Bulma, assim a escrava poderia levar seu cálice para ser cheio novamente. Quando Bulma chegou perto de Juu, ela propositalmente derrubou o copo de vidro no chão.

"Limpe isto agora, escrava!", ela ordenou, a olhando friamente, com tanto veneno em sua voz. Enquanto observava Bulma voltar para pegar alguns itens para limpar a bagunça Juu pegou o cálice das mãos de Vegeta e bebeu parte do conteúdo restante...digamos que Vegeta não estava nem um pouco contente sobre isto.

Bulma então pegou alguns pedaços de pano para limpar o chão, chegando lá ela se abaixou e começou a limpar, tentando esquecer a vergonha de estar limpando tudo aquilo em frente a milhares de pessoas, na festa mais importante ela poderia comparecer enquanto viva no planeta Vegetasei.

Quando Bulma estava praticamente acabando, Juu pegou o cálice de Vegeta e derrubou o restante no chão.

"Acho que você esqueceu desta parte, aqui", ela sorriu de forma maldosa para a pobre Bulma, que estava quase chorando de ódio naquele momento.

Até mesmo Vegeta não se agradara com aquela cena, ele não se importava com o sentimento alheio, mas mesmo negando, ele se importava...talvez esta não fosse a palavra correta para se usar, mas ele não gostou o que Juu fez. Ele olhou para ele e falou , quase suspirando de forma dura "Chega", para sua noiva, que aliás não gostou nem um pouco que ele tenha defendido aquela escrava.

'_Vou descobrir se esses dois tem alguma coisa...e se eles tiverem, eles vão saber o que realmente é inferno. Vou me assegurar disso. Me aguardem.'_


	3. Apenas Uma Vez

**Capítulo 3**

Ao final da festa Vegeta se dirigiu ao seu quarto, a fim de descansar um pouco, e sem nenhuma mulher dividindo a mesma cama; uma coisa que seu pai não gostou nenhum pouco.

Naquela mesma noite Nana que se preocupou muito com aquele jovem que considerava seu próprio filho , já que a mãe biológica de Vegeta raramente esteve ao seu lado; também se preocupara com Bulma que por sua vez também se preocupava muito com o orgulhosos príncipe...Opa, espera um pouco! A quem ela estava tentando enganar?! Ela sabia muito bem que Bulma era apaixonada por Vegeta, mesmo que ele a chutasse e fizesse dela gato e sapato. Então sabendo disso, aproveitou e mandou Bulma dar uma olhadinha no rapaz.

Bulma então, foi ao quarto dele e bateu na porta suavemente, apenas perdeu seu tempo batendo, pois ele nunca respodera a seus chamados. Portanto Bulma então resolvera entrar no pequeno santuário de Vegeta, e em pouco tempo notou que o moço estava deitado em sua cama pensando em só Kami sabe o que enquanto olahava atentamente para o teto de seu quarto. Talvez ele pensou que o teto seria capaz de responder a todas suas perguntas e assim, resolver seus conflitos internos.

"O que faz aqui? Eu mandei entrar por acaso?", ele exclamou de cabeça quente.

"Eu sei...é que eu só queria ver como você estava...", ela disse envergonhada e olhando para seus pequenos pezinhos de moça.

"Não é da sua conta! Agora suma antes que eu te mande para outra galáxia!."

Ela então percebeu que talvez aquela seria a última oportunidade que teria para confessar seus sentimentos, antes que uma certa loira tomasse seu lugar de direito ao lado dele...talvez até entraria em seu coração. Ela apenas sabia que não teria coragem de falar tudo na bucha, ela precisava ganhar um tempo, assim poderia estar cem por cento pronta para confessar seu amor.

"E então, gostou da festa?...a sua futura mulher era muito bela.", ela tentou iniciar um diálogo.

Vegeta não conseguia entender o que lhe fazia aturar aquela escravinha se metendo em sua vida pessoal, muito menos porque permitira que a mesma ousasse se sentar em sua cama; isso era algo que nem mesmo os mais fortes ousaram, mesmo assim ele parecia não dar a mínima.

"Continua não sendo da sua conta, mulherzinha insolente."

"Mulherzinha?! Você que parece uma! Fica fazendo rodeios e não responde! Fala logo, antes que sua mulher entre aqui!", ela disse mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que Juu não dormiria com ele aquela noite.

"Ela não é minha 'mulher'...pelo menos não ainda", ele disse irado.

"Você não gostou dela? Ela é tão linda e educada, e tem bons modos à mesa...", ela continuou aborrecendo Vegeta com aquele assunto.

"Eu não acabei de falar pra você parar de se meter...", porém antes de conseguir terminar aquela frase Bulma capturou seus lábios de forma forte e o que parecia ser um beijo inocente , virou um bem ardente.

Quando ela finalmente desgrudou seus lábios do dele, se levantou e foi direto à porta para ir embora.

"Tenho certeza que os beijos dela serão muito melhores do que este."

Então ela virou e abriu a porta, mas antes de conseguir sair Vegeta estava ao seu lado, em um piscar de olhos, apertando seu braço e a beijando ardentemente mais uma vez, a arrastando em direção à sua cama.

Enquanto se beijavam intensamente e tocavam seus corpos com muito desejo, Bulma que ainda trajava o uniforme da festa suspirou "Isso é errado...", apenas para ouvir um "Eu não me importo...", de Vegeta.

Vegeta que não era nenhum otário percebeu há muito tempo que Bulma se interessava por ele, e ele por sua vez achava que o corpo da moça era ' plausível', ele não poderia negar que ela tinha um corpinho atraente, já que desde crianças ela não saia do seu pé. Em certo ponto ele a admirava, pois ela sempre procurou realizar seus objetivos.

Voltando a se concentrar nos beijos, Vegeta tirou a roupa dela, enquanto amobos já estavam na cama; ele sabia muito bem que não poderiam manter quaisquer relações amorosas, já que ela era escrava, mas ele não dava a mínima para as regras mesmo, ele já estava cansado de viver com pessoas dizendo o que ele deveria e não deveria fazer, ele queria se deixar levar pelo momento, e ele não iria desperdiçar aquela oportunidade, não importava o motivo.

Ambos estavam nus, e Bulma não poderia se sentir mais feliz enquanto explorava o corpo dele, cada músculo, cada cicatriz, ela estava em um estado de espírito indescritível, ela pretendia gravar cada parte do corpo dele em sua mente, para poder se lembrar daquela noite ternamente.

Vegeta também beijava cada parte do corpo dela, e ao ver que ela também estava pronta, lhe deu um olhar, como se estivesse pedindo permissão, ela respondeu que sim, então com calma o casal começou a noite de amor, ele ia com calma para não fazer nenhum som alto, assim ninguém saberia da escapadinha dos dois. Ela estava amando cada segundo, ela sempre imaginou como seria sua primeira noite de amor com ele, ela jamais poderia imaginar que sua imaginação fosse tão pobre comparada com a realidade.

Quando a noite de findou, Bulma olhou nos olhos de Vegeta e disse, "Eu sabia que algum dia eu seria sua princesa, mesmo que apenas ma vez."

----

Daquela noite em diante, Vegeta sempre dava um jeitinho de encontar Bulma, assim ambos poderiam 'se divertir' um pouco, claro que não em sua cama como na primeira vez, já que Juuhachigou estava dormindo lá também, e ela também o desejava tanto quanto Bulma. Vegeta e Bulma não ligavam se iriam fazer amor na grama, no rio, na sala de terinamento, qualquer lugar era válido para eles.

Juuhachigou , com o passer do tempo começou a desconfiar, já que Vegeta se recusava a tocá-la ou até mesmo ter qualquer tipo de relação com ela, assim ambos não tinham se tornando 'marido e mulher' ainda. Ela apenas tentava não pensar naquela possibilidade...a de infidelidade.

'_Talvez ele só precise de um tempo e de espaço, ele vai vir pra mim no final.'_

Mal ela sabia que havia outra esquentando a cama para Vegeta.

----

O casal continuou a se encontrar as escondidas, já havia passado meses, e até mesmo Chichi, Goku e Nana sabiam o que Vegeta e Bulma estavam fazendo a sós.

"Bulma você tem de tomar mais cuidado! Imagina se aquele dia quem tivesse visto você dois fazendo...", Chichi ficou vermelha de vergonha, "Aquilo!! fosse Juu em vez de mim! Vcê iria estar perdida!", Chichi a alertou, já que emu ma tarde flagrou Bulma e Vegeta bem no ato, deitados no feno, se divertindo e fazendo tanto barulho, que praticamente o planeta todo poderia ouvir o quanto prazeroso aquela atividade era para os dois.

"Eu sei Chichi, é que quando eu estou com ele, eu esqueço o mundo todo...É como se só nos dois existissimos."

"Mas o mundo não vai esquecer de vocês! Se pegarem vocês, ele escapa, talvez ainda ouça alguma coisa do pai, mas você...Você minha amiga não vai ter a mesma sorte, e não vai viver pra contar a história.!", Chichi estava fumaçando de tanta raiva.

"Você não pode falar nada de mim! Por que não olha para o seu próprio rabo! ? Você e Goku fazem o mesmo! Vocês não são santos!", ela retrucou.

"Que que ela faz comigo?", perguntou o sempre sorridente e bem humorado Goku.

"Ughh Nada Goku, esqueçe!!", resmungou Bulma.

"Não começa Bulma! Goku já sabe de tudo também, eu disse pra ele _o que _vocês dois estavam fazendo aquele dia!"

"Você não tem esse direito de contar a todos o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!"

"Bulma, Chichi está certa…imagina se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse pego você nos estábulo...com Vegeta...você estaria perdida. Você deve ser mais cautelosa."

Bulma finalmente cedeu, "Ok, me desculpem se eu gritei com vocês. Eu sei que estou errada, me desculpem."

"Ok, Ok, vamos mudar de assunto. Chichi você disse pra ela?!"

"Me disse o que?", Bulma olhava curiosa para a os amigos.

"Ahh, eu quase me esqueci B, eu tô grávida!", Chichi disse alegremente.

"Aii, que LEGAL Chi!!!, Eu não posso dizer o quão feliz estou por vocês!!, Bulma disse ao pular no pescoço da amiga para abraçá-la bem forte.

"E isso não é tudo...", ela suspirou, sem saber como dizer uma coisa não tão legal, pelo menos para Bulma não seria muito legal.

"E, assim que eu não puder esconder a gravidez, eu e Goku vamos fugir, ir de volta para a Terra. Me desculpe, mas não poderemos te levar junto...a nave só pode levar duas pessoas. Me desculpe B.", Chichi disse tristinha.

Bulma estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia se imaginar sem os amigos, não que Nana não fosse sua amiga, mas ela não podia contar de tudo para Nana, como ela contava a Chichi e a Goku.

Chichi ficou preocupada vendo a amiga não responder nada, apenas chorava.

"B, você está bem?", ela perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, é que eu estava pensando em umas coisas.", ela suspirou enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

"Eu espero que vocês possam ser muito felizes na Terra, eu tenho certeza que vão ser, e muito.", disse Bulma um pouco triste.

"Tenho certeza que irão."


	4. Complicações

**Capítulo 4**

Em menos de três meses Bulma já não agüentava a encheção de Juu. A víbora reclamava o dia todo, falando o quão inúteis eram os escravos, como eles eram molengas e nunca faziam seu serviço direito, que seus vestidos não eram lavados direito, como sua comida sepre era servida fria e quase sem sal...e por aí ia. No fundo, no fundo ela só queria chamar atenção , especialmente a atenção de Vegeta, já que ela não conseguiu nenhum tipo de relação mais íntima com ele desde o dia que ela foi apresentada como futura rainha.

As vezes Vegeta nem conversava com ela, só a levava para as reuniões com ele porque era obrigado; eles nem dividiam a cama, já que Vegeta sempre dava um jeito de dormir na sala de treinamento ou com Bulma.

"Viu sua, vadia, ele me escolheu!", ela pensou enquanto lavava quase rasgando de tanta fúria as roupas de Juu.

"Ele prefere dormir comigo do que dividir a cama com você, otária,", ela exclamou para si mesma mentalmente.

Bulma tinha se acostumado com sua vida, acordar, trabalhar, trabalhar, talvez dormer com Vegeta, e talvez se encontrar com ele as escondidas no decorrer do dia e se diverter um pouco…a vida era um pouco mais confortável enquanto ela podia apoiar sua cabeça contra o peito de Vegeta durante a noite. Aqueles eram os únicos dias que ela se sentia feliz.

Até mesmo Nana pegou os dois se beijando na porta da sala de treinamento, ela rapidamente lhes repreendeu , para descontentamento de Vegeta, Bulma apenas concordou e se desculpou. Nana os amava , e não queria que nada de mal os acontecesse, ela sabia que se eles fossem descobertos, o inferno estaria armado...Vegeta se safaria, talvez ouviria alguma lição de moral de seu pai ( já que nem O pai de Vegeta queria arranjar briga com seu filho muito mais forte do que ele próprio.), mas Bulma....pobre Bulma, provavelmente perderia a vida tão novinha, na flor da idade e talvez felicidade...porém para a menina Vegeta era a felicidade, já que após seus encontros ficou 'mais doce', como Bulma brincava as vezes.

Não que Vegeta se importasse, mas estar com Bulma ocasionalmente, era apenas uma situação fácil, apenas uma pegada aqui e ali, para aliviar o stress...apenas um alívio para seu corpo. Para ele Bulma era apenas mais um belo corpinho sentimental que queria ficar com ele, ele sabia que teria de ouvir aquelas baboseiras sentimentais enquanto estava com ela, mas nada além disso...sexo, sexo sem sentimentos, nada de mais.

Nem em um milhão de anos Bulma duvidaria que Vegeta estava apaixonado por ela já 'que ele preferia ela em vez de Juu', isto já era explicação suficiente. Ela daria tudo para ficar com ele, nunca imaginando que ele apenas queria usar de seu corpo, já que sentimentos não faziam parte do cotidiano do príncipe.

-----

A barriga de Chichi já não poderia ser escondida, significando que ela e Goku partiriam logo, para a infelicidade de Bulma, que não poderia impedir a amiga, não que ela não quisesse que Chi fosse feliz, mas ela sentiria muita falta da companheira.

Bulma estava se sentindo diferente; as vezes vomitava e não conseguia comer.

"Deve ser de tristeza...", pensou.

Ela estava meio preocupada, já que seu ciclo menstrual tinha atrasado pela terceira vez consecutiva, não que isto nunca tivesse acontecido, mas naquela época, ela não mantinha relações sexuais com um sayajin, que aliás eram bem férteis. Ela estava bem preocupada. Então decidiu falar com a amiga, ver o que ela achava da situação.

Ela bateu na porta da amiga, bem amigos, já que aquele também era o quarto de Goku.

"Espero que ela esteja sozinha...", ela pensou.

Ela então entrou e encontrou Chi arrumando a cama, "Ufa, ainda bem...sozinha", ela novamente pensou.

"Chi posso falar com você um pouquinho?", ela disse um pouco distante.

"Claro."

"É que tenho me sentido estranha ultimamente…"

"Estranha ?", ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Tenho me sentido mal, e as vezes...não consigo fazer meu estomago segurar nada..."

"E...", Chi a fez continuar.

"Não menstruo.", Bulma suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

"Ohh Bulma", Chi disse já sabendo o tal problema da amiga. "Vocês não se protegeram, ou ele nem se quer...umh...colocou o negócio pra fora antes que fosse tarde demais?!", ela suspirou, "Kmi Bulma, como você deixou isso acontecer?"

Bulma então começou a chorar e soluçar, "Eu pensei que isto não fosse acontecer...Eu...Eu...só...não imaginava que isso ia acontecer comigo.", agora ela estava ficando histérica, "Como vou dizer a ele Chi? Como?", ela soluçava incessantemente.

"B, eu não sei, mas você tem de dizer, ele é o pai, ele precisa saber.", ela disse tentando acalmar a amiga.

"E se...E se ele não quiser a criança, Eu não vou matar meu bebê, não, nunca.", ela estava tagarelando agora, enquanto Chi a confortava, antes de cair em um sono não tão confortável assim.

------------

Mais tarde Bulma voltou ao trabalho e teve de aguentar Juu novamente. Então voltou ao seu quarto depois de algum tempo e começou a imaginar como iria contar à Vegeta, como ele iria reagir, como sobreviveria, se sobreviveria, após a descoberta da gravidez por todos.

"E aí Vegeta, adivinha! Você vai ser papai,e eu a mamãe"...ou "Ei, vamos falar para seus pais que eles serão avós!", Não, daquele modo não poderia ser.

Toda e qualquer maneira que ela pensasse não iria dar certo, ela precisava encontrar outro modo, e tinha de achá-lo rápido.

**--------**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!!**


	5. Até o Planeta Terra

**Capítulo 5**

Semanas se passaram, porém Bulma ainda não havia contado a Vegeta que estava esperando um filho seu; eles até dormiram juntos algumas vezes, ainda ela não conseguia dizer a ele; seu coração parecia que ia parar só de pensar em contar, enquanto olhava em seus negros olhos. Ela dizia a si mesma, "Na próxima vez eu conto..."

Chi não parava de atormentar Bulma, para ela dizer logo a Vegeta que estava grávida, todas as vezes Chichi perguntava à Bulma, porém sempre ouvia da amiga que não tinha contado ainda, pois não tinha coragem o suficiente.

Mas aquele dia seria o dia, Bulma não deixaria para amanhã, ela decidira que iria contar a Vegeta, sem mais rodeios. Ela primeiramente iria realizar suas tarefas diárias, então quando um intervalo aparecesse, ela iria dizer tudo. Ela apenas esperava que nada de mal acontecesse.

------

Aquele dia Bulma limpou os salões principais do castelo, lavou louça, e quando se deu conta, já era mais de seis da tarde, ela decidiu que iria ao quarto de Vegeta antes que a Juu voltasse do dia de 'salão de beleza'.

Ela bateu na porta e logo entrou, sem se quer esperar por sua permissão para entrar; ele estava olhando para o teto, isto era uma atividade que aparentemente ele gostava muito. Aquela era a hora perfeita para a verdade. Ela então fechou a porta and foi em direção à cama de Vegeta, se sentou e parecia não olhar nada em particular, exceto o rosto de Vegeta.

"Veio, se deitar comigo?", ele perguntou.

Bulma se ofendeu com as palavras do príncipe; ele costumava ser frio, mas não antes de pergunatr um 'Que que você quer?"

"Não. Eu penso em outras coisas além de sexo.", ela retrucou. "Preciso falar com você, é importante."

"Fala de uma vez e suma daqui, Onna."

"É que", ela começou a tremer e a mexer com seus dedos de forma ansiosa, "Tenho me sentido meio mal, e minha menstruação não veio e...e...estou grávida.", ela finalmente disse.

Vegeta apenas olhou com ar surpreso, sem sequer pronunciar uma só palavra, porém após algum tempo disse coisas que não eram exatamente o que Bulma esperava ouvir.

"Livre-se _disso."_, ele disse friamente.

Bulma não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Como ele pode ser tão cruel, dizer a ela para se livrar de uma vida inocente, um inocente que ele próprio criou com ela.

"Como pode dizer isso pra mim, depois de tudo que passei pra ficar com você! ? Dormir com você...é assim que você me paga, e a sue próprio filho? Querendo que eu cometa um homicídio ! Como você pode ser assim tão sem coração?"

"Você nunca foi nada além de uma vadia que queria dormir comigo, nada mais do que isso. Agora SUMA!", ele disse sem nem ao menos a olhar na cara.

"Por que Vegeta, por que…", ela disse se afogando em lágrimas.

Quando Bulma se preparava para deixar o quarto, ela avistou alguém que não queria ver nem pintada de ouro, especialmente naquele momento.

"Ahh é assim Vegeta? Transando com essa cadela em baixo do meu nariz! Você preferiu essa imunda em vez de mim!", ela disse irada, após ouvir toda a conversa de Vegeta e Bulma.

Bulma a olhou petrificada, sem saber o que fazer; só percebeu quando Juu a arrastava em direção à sala do trono.

Ao chegar lá Juu jogou Bulma violentamente contra o chão de mármore , cuspindo em seu rosto, liberando todo seu ódio em cima da escrava.

"Essa escrava diz estar grávida, grávida de Vegeta!"

O rei e a rainha olharam Juu e a escrava. Notaram que era a menina que vivia colada em Vegeta; talvez o que Juu dizia poderia ser verdade.

"Traga Vegeta aqui.", o rei ordenou.

Rapidamente muitas pessoas entraram na sala do trono para descobrir sobre o que se tratava toda aquela gritaria, até mesmo Vegeta já estava lá, Chichi , Goku e até mesmo Nana ouviram os bravos gritos de Juuhachigou.

"Esse filho é seu Vegeta?",perguntou o rei em tom calmo.

"Não.", disse Vegeta simplesmente.

Bulma parecia que iria morrer a qualquer momento, ao olhar nos olhos de Vegeta e mesmo assim ouvir ele dizer que o filho não era dele; como ele podia mentir sobre algo tão sério.

"É seu Vegeta, e você sabe disso...", ela foi cortada bruscamente pelo Rei, que lhe deu um belo soco no rosto, com toda força.

"Nunca responda um sayajin, escrava, é melhor saber o seu lugar.", ele disse amargamente.

Chichi e Nana estavam quase chorando. Chi alertou Bulma que conseqüências muito sérias iriam ocorrer caso ela levasse aquele relacionamento bandido com Vegeta mais além; mesmo assim ela não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com sua amiga. Nana não podia acreditar que aquele garotinho que ela criou, iria negar que a criança que Bulma carregava era dele, mesmo estando em frente há várias pessoas que viram ele a fazendo.

Goku, em um dos seus raros momentos de seriedade tentou convencer Vegeta a contar a verdade, já que não era segredo que Vegeta e Bulma estavam farreando por um belo tempo. Vegeta apenas o mandava calar a boca.

"Vou perguntar pela última vez, escrava, quem é o maldito pai?"

"Vegeta", ela disse com sua voz fraca.

"Eu já disse velho senil, que não é meu!", Vegeta resmungou.

"Acha divertido mentir não é sua prostituta, agora você vai pagar por sua insolência."

"Vegeta vai matá-los pessoalmente.", ordenou ao filho.

Todos presentes na sala ficaram boque abertos ao ouvirem o que Vegeta tinh de fazer. O rei o ordenou a matar Bulma de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Vegeta não pensou duas vezes antes de apontar sua mão para Bulma preparando-se para atirar nela com seu ki. Foi então que todos os momentos que viveram juntos passaram como um filme diante de seus olhos: cada riso, cada beijo, cada gemido, tudo; ele sabia muito bem que a criança era dele, já que ele nunca sentiu o cheiro de outro homem no corpo dela, mas ele era príncipe, tinha um reinado todo pela frente e não iria perder tudo o que era de seu direito por causa de uma escrava e uma criança.

Quando ele ia atirar, Goku se jogou em cima de Vegeta, o segurando, e enquanto isto Chichi rapidamente instruiu Bulma onde e como pegar a nave especial que Goku e ela iriam usar para fugir de Vegetasei. Chichi a mandou correr pela sua vida...e a vida de seu bebê também.

Bulma seria livre, livre para cuidar de seu bebê e de si própria, longe de Vegetasei, de volta à Terra, seu planeta natal, local o qual ela não tinha nenhum parente. A única questão era. Como ela sobreviveria naquele novo planeta?

Ela tinha de descobrir o mais rápido possível. Mas uma coisa era certa, seria difícil, muito difícil.

'_Kami, me ajude...nos ajude', _foi seu último pensamento anted de dormir.

Até o planeta Terra.


	6. Não Sou Mais Escrava de Ninguém!

**Capítulo 6**

Chegando ao planeta Terra, depois de mais de seis dias de viagem pelo vazio da galáxia, Bulma esteve inconsciente durante todo o caminho. Por uma lado havia sido melhor, já que era melhor estar desligada da realidade do que ter de encarar seus problemas. O que ela faria agora? Onde ficaria? Onde iria trabalhar? E , mais importante: Ela conseguiria ? Essas eram perguntas ainda a serem respondidas.

Quando Bulma abriu os olhos, automaticamente sentiu dor, graças à mudança de gravidade brusca que sofrera. Pelo menos agora ela e seu bebê teriam uma chance de sobreviver.

'_Espero que este bebê não seja tão cruel e frio como seu pai', _pensou cheia de esperanças, ainda triste pela traição de Vegeta, _' E eu que pensei que ele se importava. Como pude ser tão estúpida? Ele só quis me usar, não me admira que ele quisesse uma escrava patética como eu...só pra me jogar aos leões quando a coisa ficasse feia...bom feias para o meu lado, não para o dele, aquele cretino!.'_

Ela então resolveu sair da nave. Ao pisar do lado de fora ela percebeu que a Terra era tão quentinha quanto Vegetasei, principalmente naquele momento, já que na Terra era verão. Ela caminhava um pouco tonta graças à viagem turbulenta.

"Caramba!, preciso achar algo para vestir! Não posso procurar emprego assim...vestindo esses trapos! Além disso, preciso lavar essa cara de lágrimas! Eu preciso esquecer aquele inferno, é passado agora. Passado! Preciso seguir me frente…se não por mim, mas pelo meu bebê", ela disse amargamente pelo grande erro de ter dormido com um sayajin, e ainda mais o príncipe deles.

Ela decidiu dar uma última olhadela para a nave, talvez Chichi tivesse colocado algumas roupas, ou objetos que pudessem à ajudar naquele momento. Porém se decepcionou ao ver que não havia nada lá dentro.

Ela então se dirigiu à cidade, cuidando para não ser notada. Ela viu muitas pessoas nos mercadinhos, em suas casinhas arredondadas, rindo, comendo...enfim muito felizes. _'E eu que sonhei em ter uma família assim. Hah com certeza não nessa vida.'. _Mesmo grávida e sozinha, ela não odiava a criança, muito pelo contrário, ela já poderia dizer que a amava, já que a criou enquanto apaixonada; ela jamais poderia culpar aquela vida inocente. Ela sonhava em viver uma vida de princesa, com príncipe e tudo que tinha de direito, uma criança apenas tornaria os fatos mais surreais; ela já aceitava a vida como realmente era.

Enfim voltando à realidade, Bulma decidira perguntar a um velho senhor, que aparentemente era dono de uma pequena loja de roupas, se ela poderia trabalhar em troca de algumas roupas.

"Senhor, eu poderia lavar, limpar, ou até mesmo ajudar com a clientela.", ela disse determinada.

"Hah, para você me roubar! Não sou nenhum idiota sua vagabunda de rua!"

Bulma ficou sem palavras, mas mesmo assim aquele era só o começo. Ela não iria desistir.

'_Cabeça erguida, não desanime; não se atreva a desistir!'_

Ela continuou a receber muitos 'nãos', porém finalmente encontrou uma senhora que a aceitou como funcionária, assim Bulma receberia roupas como parte do pagamento; ela fora aceita mesmo depois de dizer que estava grávida. Tudo que Bulma deveria fazer era ajudar em uma loja de sorvetes.

"Muito obrigada!", Bulma agradeceu calorosamente.

"Você não vai me agradecer daqui há pouco tempo...", a mulher apenas a aceitou porque ela era inesperiente, e não sabia o valor do suor de seu trabalho, então qualquer 'troquinho' seria válido, _'Finalmente uma que não vai encher meu saco!'_, a senhora pensou ao acabar de aceitar a garota que com relação a dinheiro nada sabia.

Bulma dormiu em um canto da sorveteria, coberta apenas por dois finos cobertores e alguns jornais, ela até recebeu um pouco de leite e pão velho.

No dia seguinte Bulma , que parecia um pouco melhor, começou a trabalhar incessantemente já que a sorveteria parecia ser bem movimentada. _'O mais quente melhor, assim vou poder vender mais sorvetes!'_ , pensou.

As pessoas não eram nem um pouco simpáticas, muito menos gentis; apenas queriam mandar e mandar, nem se quer agradeciam. Mas ela não podia reclamar, sua vida dependia do emprego.

Sua rotina era acordar, abrir a sorveteria, começar o expediente, limpar a sujeira que poderia aparecer, então almoçar rapidinho...trabalhar mais ainda...e o que começava a enfurecer: ver os colegas de trabalho sem fazer nada enquanto ela tinha de fazer tudo sozinha. Ela não ia engolir mais isso, ia falar com a chefe imediatamente. Ela sabia que trabalhar era uma coisa, ser explorada era outra.

"Senhora, posso conversar um minuto com você?"

"Rápido, tenho muitos afazeres."

"Percebi que meus colegas não estão fazendo seu trabalho apropriadamente, eles só esperam eu fazer".

Bulma explicou pacientemente. Ela só não sabia de um detalhe de suma importância: A sorveteria era um negócio de família, então suas "colegas de trabalho", eram as filhas da dona da sorveteria. E a senhora Irene não gostava de ouvir críticas contra seus bebês.

"Se não está contente, pode pedir demissão."

"Não, eu apenas estava dizendo..."

"Você está despedida, não preciso mais dos seus serviços."

"Ok.",, Bulma disse saindo furiosa do estabelecimento.

'_Não sou mais escrava de ninguém!'_

-----

Bulma seguiu seu caminho, já havia passado das 9 da noite, as ruas não eram mais quentes nem cheias.

'_Por que tinha de abrir essa minha bocona à noite? Poderia ter esperado pela manhã!"_

Ela se viu na necessidade de dormir na rua, a pior parte era encarar o fato de que quando era escrava tinha um lugar par dormir. Não que o povo de Vegetasei se importasse com o bem estar dos escravos, mas dormir fora das ruas garantia que os mesmos não fugissem.

Ela fez de tudo, mas mesmo assim encontrar outro emprego seria difícil , já que após dois meses na sorveteria sua barriga já poderia ser notada. _'Devo ter engravidado nas primeiras vezes', _pensou ao notar sua barria crescendo rapidamente.

Ela então continuou sua longa jornada, enquanto subia uma colina. Lá no topo notou que havia uma escola para crianças bem pequenas.

"Talvez me aceitem!", ela pensou com sua esperança a mil. Entrando na escola, logo deu de cara com a diretora da instituição, que por sua vez a olhava de forma engraçada.

A diretora não entendia o que uma adolescente grávida fazia aquelas horas na frente dos portões.

"Procurando algo mocinha?", a senhora perguntou à repreendendo.

"Na verdade, procuro um emprego e um lugar pra ficar."

"Não tem amigos os parentes para arranjarem isso pra você?"

"Minha única família é meu filho que nem nasceu ainda.", disse tocando sua barriga inconscientemente.

"E o pai?"

"Ele não quer saber de nós dois.", ela disse com olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela estava cansada, com fome, com frio...não agüentava nem suas pernas, de tanto cansaço.

A mulher ficou tocada: jovem, grávida , sozinha...ela simplesmente amava crianças, e já que em sua opinião a sua frente estavam duas crianças, ela não poderia mandá-la apodrecer nas ruas.

"Não há nenhum empreguinho, nada...nadinha?"

"Sinto muito, mas não temos."

"Tudo bem, obrigada pela atenção.", Bulma já havia dado as costas, seguindo seu caminho ao enxugar as lágrimas.

"Mas podemos criar uma vaga agora mesmo."

Bulma mal acreditava no que havia escutado.

"Fala sério?"

"Sim."

"Aii, muito obrigada, muito, muito mesmo!", ela disse agarrando a diretora da escola em um abraço bem apertado.

"Não fique tão contente, você vai limpar e lavar tudo que for necessário em troca receberá um salário mais baixo do que os dos outros funcionários."

"è mais do que o suficiente! Não sei como lhe agradecer!"

"Quando sua criança nascer você poderá matriculá-la na escola...sem custos adicionais", ela queria que a criança tivesse a oportunidade de ter uma boa educação pelo menos.

"Muito obrigada, não sei o que dizer...", ela disse com lágrimas de alegria.

"Até poderei alugar aquela casinha no topo das montanhas!"

"Claro, mas antes entre e descanse um pouco, amanhã você pode começar."

"Sim, claro."

Bulma finalmente recebeu uma chance para seguir em frente, mas ainda receberia muitas surpresas .

A vida não é nenhum conto de fadas.


	7. Novos Começos

**Capítulo 7**

Bulma começara a trabalhar naquela escolinha, felizmente todos aparentavam ser compreensivos, sem quaisquer preconceitos. Todos à tratavam de igual para igual; alguns até perguntavam de seu bebê e sobre sua nova casinha nas montanhas. Sim, ela conseguiu alugar a pequena casinha no topo das montanhas. Como seu salário era baixo logo não era suficiente para pagar o aluguel e a comida, então ela também teve de trabalhar para o dono da casinha; ela era um tipo de empregada, que lavava à roupa deles quando se encontrava em casa.

Agora ela estava grávida de quase seis meses, porém já tinha uma barriga enorme; as vezes sentia-se muito cansada só de se mover...suas pernas não ajudavam muito também.

'_Esse bebê já é tão mandão quanto o pai...UGHH pare de pensar naquele macaco estúpido! Ele te DEIXOU, ENCARE ISSO!'..._Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer Vegeta, ele era o pai afinal de contas. _'E vou lembrar dele todo santo dia quando essa criança nascer.'_

As vezes ela se pegava pensando em Vegetasei, sobre os amigos que de forma altruísta a proporcionaram uma saída. _'Eu sempre ferro com todo mundo...até mesmo meus próprios amigos...espero que possam me perdoar por não ter dado atenção aos conselhos...e por praticamente roubar o único meio de eles escaparem.'_

------

**xxx em Vegetasei xxx**

"Sabe Goku eu ainda não entendo como Vegeta foi capaz de tentar matar Bulma e seu próprio filho...Sei que ele é mesquinho e maldoso, mas pensei que ele se importasse pelo menos um pouco.", Chichi disse tristinha durante um dos seus intervalos.

"É Chi...eu pensei que ele tivesse um pouco mais de piedade naquela alma, mas creio que estava errado...não é verdade Vegeta?", Goku direcionou aquela pergunta à Vegeta quando o viu sair da sala de treinamento.

"Que que você quer Kakarotto?"

"Só estava pensando como você pode quase matar seu próprio filho, só isso..."

Goku realmente sabia como deixar Vegeta irado e desde que Bulma partiu ele apenas não suportava nem ouvir o nome dela. Se ouvisse falava um monte.

"Cuide de sua vida seu verme de terceira classe!"

"Posso até ser de terceira classe mas _jamais _tentaria matar meus filhos!"

"Eu NÃO tenho filhos Kakarotto."

"Quando você vai ver o que você fez à Bulma e à aquela pobre criatura...A criança É sua e você sabe muito bem! Não negue!."

Goku conseguiu.

"Veja bem o que diz seu verme, eu não me repito.", Vegeta disse ao deixar a sala vermelho de ódio.

"Ahh Chi…ele nunca vai admitir"

"É, é uma pena. Não só estragou a vida da Bulma mas a de um inocente também."

"É…pobrezinho, espero que ambos estejam bem, onde quer que estejam."

"Terra... e falando nisso, você conseguiu roubar outra nave daquela?"

"Tudo esta pronto! No máximo até o fim da semana vamos partir!Para sempre!"

"Ahh meu docinho!", Chichi o disse enquanto pulava freneticamente...bom pelo menos tentava com aquele barrigão.

**Xxx Nos aposentos de Vegeta xxx**

Vegeta entrou em seu quarto, derrubando suor por todo lado ao ir em direção ao seu banheiro.

Ele foi direto ao chuveiro, e mesmo após ligá-lo não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Kakarotto. _'Como pode tentar matar seu próprio filho?'. _No fundo nem ele sabia.

Ele só queria de livrar do problema de uma vez, apagar quaisquer possíveis causadores de problemas. Ele odiava os sermões de seu pai, ele se sentia baixo ridículo. Ele era o príncipe e não um pirralho pau mandado de 5 anos de idade.

"Aquela mulher não é nada pra mim...nunca foi e nunca será!", ele tentava se enganar,e mesmo em baixo do chuveiro conseguia se lembrar dos bons momentos que compartilhou com Bulma...todas as escapadinhas e diversões...Mas uma criança...estava fora de cogitação...Primeiramente seria bastarda e com uma escrava, e em segundo lugar ele não queria uma criança sem puro sangue sayajin. Nunca! Ele era orgulhoso demais para assumir que tinha engravidado uma escrava...era simplesmente humilhante.

As vezes ele até sonhava com Bulma, ou tinha pesadelos...pesadelos vindos do inferno.

---------

**xxx De volta à Terra xxx**

Era inverno na Terra e Bulam continuava trabalhando, com um barrigão gigantesco. Sempre sentia os fortes chutes do bebê; sua barriga tinha enormes vergões roxos, vindos é claro de seu doce bebezinho.

'_Nem nasceu e já está me causando transtornos...aiaia vai me deixar de cabelo em pé!'_

Bulma comprou algumas roupinhas par seu bebê já que a maioria ela já havia ganho das pessoas da escola.

Já havia passado das 6 da tarde e Bulma ainda voltava para casa, andando vagarosamente por causa de sua barriga gigante _'Mais dois meses e me livro dessa barriga!'. _Mal ela sabia que se livraria daquela barriga bem mais cedo do que esperava.

Ao entrar em sua casa sentiu fortes dores em seu abdome, seguidos por um líquido quente e transparente vindo de suas regiões íntimas.

"Ai meu Kami! Não pode ser, não ainda! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Aiiiii", ela se agachou para tentar suportar a dor estridente.

"Preciso de ajuda…Kami!", como ela não tinha forces suficientes par air até seu vizinho mais próximo ou até mesmo ao telefone, ela decidiu ir ao banheiro se deitar no chão frio, esperando que aquilo fosse à relaxar um pouco.

"Não deveria estar em trabalho de parto agora...Aiiii!", ela gemeu de dor.

Bulma deu alguma maneira conseguira se deitar no chão frio de seu minúsculo banheiro, fato o qual não a ajudou tanto quanto esperava.

Depois de algum tempo sentindo fortes contrações Bulma começou a sentir uma pressão no abdome, seguidos por sangue.

"Vou ter meu bebê aqui e agora!", ela começou a empurrar, já que isto era o que os sinais naturais à mandavam.

"Vai Bulma..EMPURRA!"

'_Isso dói demais! Kami me ajude…'_

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas empurrando e gritando Bulma sentiu algo começar a sair, ela então esticou seu braço e tocou aquilo que saia de seu corpo. Ela percebeu que era a pequena cabeça de seu bebê que começara a aparecer. _'Finalmente estou tendo meu bebê; pelo amor de Kami! Isso precisa acabar de uma vez! Não aguento mais!'_

Depois de mais laguns berros e de muito sangue Bulma ouviu o choro alto da criança e um grande volume de líquido saindo de suas entranhas. Ela estava quase morta de cansada...suada e grudenta.

'_Nunca pensei que fosse dar à luz sozinha e ainda por cima em um banheiro.'_

Ela então segurou seu recém nascido pela primeira vez; ela percebeu que o bebê era a cara de Vegeta.

"Ohh, você é um menininho...e que gracinha de menino você é!!", ela disse chorando de alegria ao ver que acabara de dar à luz a um belo e saudável menino.

"Vamos ver a cor dos seus olhinhos, amor...mostra pra mamãe...escuros ou claros?"

O bebê não parava de se remexer; era bem energético. Possuía pele morena como seu pai, claros cabelos lilás e surpreendentes olhos azuis safira.

"Docinho, você tem olhinhos azuis que nem os da mamãe!", e o bebê continuava se sacudindo.

"Bebê, serão apenas nós dois, as vamos ficar bem…vamos ficar bem", ela disse quase dormindo.

"Descanse nenê…descanse, Trunks."


	8. Surpresas

**Capítulo 8**

Bulma depois de algum tempo se levantou, limpou-se e ao bebê, e também o banheiro. Era quase meio noite e ela tinha de dormir já que as 5 da manhã deveria acordar para ir trabalhar.

"Então você quis aparecer antes, hã? Queria ver a mamãe ou a casa?...ou quem sabe estava com fome?, ela parecia meio maluquinha e não conseguia parar de falar com seu recém-nascido.

"Ahh, acho que você está com fominha, não é?", ela disse antes de abaixar sua blusa para amamentar seu bebê; era como instinto, ela sabia amamentar e segurar o bebê de forma correta...Um pouco estranho no início, mas enfim.

Trunks mamava com muita vontade e força, além disso era um bebê muito forte para sua idade. "Calma rapazinho, eu ainda preciso dos meus seios...e você também precisa...então não tente arrancá-los fora, tá certo?"

Bebê Trunks apenas mamava mais e mais, até que sujasse a ele e a sua mãe. Bulma apenas ria e achava a cena a coisa mais bela do mundo. _'Não apenas parece com __**ele **__mas come como ele também.'_

Bulma dormira após cobrir seu nenê bem ao seu lado.

'_E pensar que eu não teria você aqui ao meu lado...talvez tenha valido a pena no final.'_

**xxx Na manhã seguinte**** xxx**

Bulma acordou ao ouvir leve sons, click: Assim se lembrou os eventos da última noite...a dor, o banheiro...e finalmente seu bebê.

Ela então o vestiu e o cobriu com grossos cobertores para protegê-lo do intenso frio, depois pegou a bolsinha com os pertences de Trunks e outra com seus pertences.

------

Chegando na escola, Bulma foi direto à sala da diretora assim poderia lhe contar todos os acontecimentos. A chegada do bebê e todos os detalhes...e também iria perguntar se poderia mantê-lo por perto caso ele precisasse dela.

"Senhora, poderia falar um minuto com a você?"

"Claro", a mulher nem a olhou, não por desinteresse mas por muitos papéis de seu serviço sobre a mesa.

Bulma então sentou-se na cadeira em frente à da diretora, e começou a organizar suas coisinhas a fim de se sentir mais confortável. Depois de ouvir leves sons a diretora finalmente tirou os olhos de seus papéis.

"Minha nossa! Seu bebê! Mas como…quando?"

"Bom é uma longa história...bem eu estava chegando em casa quando senti algumas dores...dores fortes que nunca havia sentido antes, depois alguns líquidos e depois de horas de empurrar e gritar meu menininho chegou."

"Então é menino?!", a mulher já olhava atentamente para o nenê.

"É, Trunks é seu nome."

"Óhh que criança linda! Meus parabéns! Sei que não vai ser fácil, já que você é sozinha...mas só de olhar esse rostinho encantador todos os dias...realmente vale a pena.", ela disse suspirando.

"É verdade.", Bulma também suspirou ao olhar amorosamente para seu filho.

"Então gostaria de saber se poderia mantê-lo perto de mim enquanto trabalho."

"Claro que pode e também vai poder ter mais pausas durante o dia, já que ele vai precisar de você bastante."

"Obrigada! Bom é melhor eu começar o trabalho antes que fique tarde."

"Mais uma coisa. Já o levou ao hospital ou o registrou?"

"Ainda não."

"Então nada de trabalhar hoje. Vá cuidar de seu filho!"

Bulma então se preparou para soltar mais perguntas.

"Não. Você não precisa trabalhar outro dia para compensar este. Boa sorte"

----

Bulma resolveu ir ao hospital primeiro, assim Trunks poderia receber suas primeiras vacinas e quiça ser registrado também.

Ela chegou lá após caminhar por aproximadamente 40 minutos. Era um hospital enorme com muitos pisos, muito bonito, limpo e arrumado. Porém bem lotado.

"Com licença enfermeira. Onde poderia ver um pediatra?"

"Terceiro andar na sala 654."

"Obrigada."

-------

Chegando à sala 654 a qual fazia parte da ala pública do hospital, Bulma teve de esperar bastante até ser atendida.

Quando finalmente sua vez chegou, Bulma entrou na sala e deu de cara com um belo e jovem doutor, alto de cabelos escuros, olhos verdes e muito, muito bonito.

"Então quem é este rapazinho?"

"Trunks, o nome dele é Trunks."

"Como posso ajudá-la senhorita?" Já esteve aqui antes?"

"Na verdade é a primeira vez que venho aqui, dei à luz pouco tempo atrás, então é a primeira consulta dele."

"Entendi. Ele nasceu aqui, ou foi registrado talvez?"

"Não. Ele nasceu em casa e ainda não tem registro."

"Veio para as primeiras vacinas suponho."

"Sim.", Bulma respondeu.

"Senhorita, poderia registrá-lo primeiro? Assim posso preencher a ficha dele."

"Claro. Sabe onde posso registrá-lo?"

"Vou chamar a senhora que os registra, só um instante."

"Claro, muito obrigada."

Bulma esperou por mais 30 minutos pela senhora que registrava crinaças. Ela logo se apaixonou por Trunks.

"Qual será o nome dele?"

"Trunks."

"Lindo nome. Poderia preencher esta ficha com as informações dele."

"Claro."

Bulma então começou a preencher a ficha. Deu informações sobre o local de nascimento, o horário, o nome dele, o nome da mãe...o nome do pai. Ela o nomeou Trunks Briefs, já que sabia que as únicas coisas que sabia eram que seu sobrenome era Briefs e que tinha 17 anos. Assim que finalizou tais informações devolveu a ficha a mulher.

"Senhorita você esqueceu do nome do pai."

"Ele não assumiu o filho, então não darei a ele seu sobrenome muito menos o nome do pai na ficha.", ela disse de certa forma bem fria mas sem ser mal educada. Assuntos sobre Vegeta sempre à deixavam à flor da pele.

"Ok. Pode continuar doutor.

"Obrigada senhora Hellinson."

"Tchau até mais tarde doutor."

"Até", o médico continuou com a consulta.

"Senhorita Bulma , sem querer parecer mal educado mas poderia lhe perguntar o por que de não querer por o nome do pai da criança? É essencial pois se a senhorita não puder cuidar mais dele alguém deve assumi-lo."

"Se eu não puder ninguém vai!", ela disse encerrando o assunto.

"Tudo bem…vamos dar uma olhada nesse rapazinho."

O doutor despiu pequeno Trunks. Só assim bulma foi capaz de notar algumas coisinhas que não havia notado antes. Primeiro Trunks tinha uma grande marca de nascença em seu ombro direito, era o emblema real de Vegetasei; algo que só se manifestava naqueles de sangue real. Apesar que a de Trunks tinha um tom castanho claro, já que era meio sayajin. Naquele momento se lembrou que vira aquela msma marca no obro de Vegeta durante uma das noites de amor.

'_Não tem como negar que ele é seu Vegeta…não há como negar agora..._

**Comentem!!**


	9. Crescendo

**Capítulo 9**

**xxx quarto anos depois xxx**

Bulma trabalhava arduamente porém ainda assim não era capaz de levar dinheiro suficiente para dentro de casa. Ela trabalhava na escola há quatro anos também lavava a roupa de alguns vizinhos e cozinhava ou tomava conta de crianças.

Felizmente Goku e Chichi conseguiram escapar de Vegetasei e moravam bem perto de sua cazinha nas montanhas. Chichi dera à luz a uma pequeno menino, Gohan, que era muito amigo de Trunks.

Bulma ficara satisfeita por seu filho ser uma criança gentil e não fria e calculista como Vegeta; ele a entendia nas situação onde não havia dinheiro suficiente para lhe dar doces ou brinquedos. Ela odiava ter de dizer a ele para esperar sempre que pedia algo; naquele momento ela ainda guardava dinheiro para comprar lhe um carrinho desses de brinquedo que ele tanto desejava.

**xxx memória xxx**

Durante o horário de almoço Bulma sentiu Trunks puxando sua roupa e a chamando freneticamente.

"Mamãe Mamãe! Já sei o que quero de aniversário!"

"A é? E o que é?"

"Um carrinho igual aquele do Gohan...olha lá ele está brincando com ele.", já que aquele era o 'dia do brinquedo' todods os alunos poderiam levar um brinquedo de sua preferência para a escola.

"Vou ver se consigo ta bom meu lindo?!"

"Tá bom mamãe!!!"

'_Ufaa…ainda bem que ainda faltam sete meses para o aniversário dele...acho que até lá consigo juntar dinheiro...não parece ser um brinquedinho muito barato.'_

**xxx ****fim da memória xxx**

Mal sabia ela que aquele 'brinquedinho' custava mais do que ela ganhava em dois meses; tinha de tudo naquele carrinho…ele até funcionava movido à luz solar. Ela começara a achar que não conseguiria comprar aquele presente ao seu filho.

Era deprimente, Trunks ficava sozinho a maior parte do tempo já que as crianças da escolinha não eram tão compreensivas muito menos educadas como os professores; eles chamavam Trunks de 'morto de fome' e 'filho da mulher da limpeza'...eram realmente maldosos com o pequeno.

Ela se sentia frustrada por não poder dar ao filho coisas simples que ele lhe pedia, ela apenas tinha esperanças que ele continuasse a compreendê-la com o passar dos anos.

Na escola Trunks era um garoto muito inteligente e quando em sua casa sempre estava disposto a ajudar sua mãe. A única coisa que fazia fora de casa fora estudar era ir à casa dos Son's brincar com seu pequeno amigo.

As vezes Bulma não conseguia escapar das perguntas de Trunks sobre Vegeta, que ele nem sabia o nome de verdade; ela apenas dava um jeito de mudar de assunto. _'Um dia ele vai descobrir a verdade', _ela suspirou tristemente.

---

O aniversário de Trunks chegou, ele finalmente completaria 5 anos de idade e Bulma não conseguiu comprar-lhe o carrinho que tanto desejara. Era uma questão de ' comer ou comprar'.

'_Espero que me perdoe...novamente.'_

Nem mesmo três segundos após pensar nos fatos Trunks apareceu do nada abraçou Bulma e começou a atirar questões.

"Adivinha que dia é hoje?!"

"Umm...deixa eu ver...acho que hoje é o dia que meu bebê vai completar cinco aninhos, não é isso?"

"Acertoouuu!! Hoje é meu aniversário! Vai ter um bolo grandão como o de Gohan?"

"Ainda não sei docinho...vamos esperar ta bom?!"

"Ta bom! Mamãe posso ir até a casa de Gohan?"

"Sim, mas volte antes das 6 ...assim comemoramos seu aniversário juntos!"

"Ta bom! Tchau mamãe!", disse antes de corer até à porta e sair correndo em direção à casa de seu amiguinho.

---

Chegando lá Trunks foi recepcionado calorosamente e com direito a muitos 'feliz aniversário' e presentes de seus amigos.

"Aqui Trunks, vem logo abrir o presente! Quero ver o que é!", disse o sempre contente e animado Goku.

Trunks abriu animadíssimo o presente, sem ter dó nem piedade do pobre papel de presentes. Ganhou alguns joguinhos e muitos doces.

"Muito Obrigado!", ele disse já saboreando os docinhos.

"Vamos brincar Trunks!"

"Vamos lutar!"

"Vamos!"

-------

Enquanto Trunks estava na casa dos amigos Bulma preparava algumas coisas para o aniversário do filho: biscoitos de chocolate, muffins e bolo.

"Espero que Trunksie goste...mesmo não sendo tão grande quanto ao de Gohan.

Ela então continuou misturando os ingredientes do bolo...ovos, leite, farinha, açúcar, pedacinhos de chocolate, chantilly, cerejas, margarina , fermento, forno...e BOOM o bolo de chocolate estava pronto!

'_Logo logo ele chega!'_

Ela malmente terminou de pensar Trunks já havia aberto a porta...feliz como nunca e com presentes nas mãos.

"Olha só o que eu ganhei mãe! Brinquedos e até doces!", ele disse bem alegre com sua boca coberta de açúcar e caramelo.

"Que bom querido! Agradeceu?", ela disse o olhando disconfiada.

"Sim mãe! Eu agradeci sim!"

"Ta bom...venha comer bolo..."

"Fez um que nem o do Gohan?"

"Não igual igual...mas é de chocolate com cerejas que nem o dele."

"Legal.", Trunks disse um pouco cabisbaixo.

Ao provar o bolo logo ficou bem alegre. Era melhor do que pensava.

"Está uma delícia Mãe!", disse devorando o bolo.

"Mamãe comprou aquele brinquedo que te pedi?", ele perguntou ansioso. Ele sonhava com aquele carrinho.

'_Ai, não quero ver sua carinha de decepção de novo...', _Ela pensou ao ir buscar o presente de seu menininho.

"Bom..um..comprei este outro presente aqui, já que aqueles carrinhos não estavam mais a venda.", ela teve de mentir já que não queria vê-lo triste.

"Sério?!", ele suspirou.

"Dá uma olhada!", ela disse um pouco desconfortável ao dar o presente ao garoto.

Ele abriu e deu de cara com um outro carrinho, bem um caminhãozinho. Era um belo brinquedo e gostou bastante mesmo não sendo o que pedira.

"Obrigada mamãe é bem legal! Gostei!"

"Não foi nada querido…coma mais….hoje você pode comer doces tanto quanto quiser...então aproveita.", ela sorriu.

Trunks iria ficar mais hiperativo do que era com todo aquele açúcar em seu organismo. Ela ia se arrepender de ter deixado ele comer tudo aquilo.

"Vem brincar comigo mamãe!?"

Aquela noite Bulma sabia que não ia dormir nadinha.


	10. Planeta Vermelho

**Capítulo 10 **

Mais de doze anos se passaram. Trunks crescera ainda mais inteligente e rapidamente conquistou muitos prêmios na escola. Sendo um ótimo aspirante à cientista sua escola não encontrou melhor representante para fazer propaganda dos novos produtos tecnológicos feitos na Terra, assim fora convidado à ir a outro planeta. Porém a coisa mais difícil ainda estava por vir: Convencer sua mãe super protetora...e isso meu caro não seria tarefa fácil.

Ele foi para casa com o objetivo de convencer sua mãe que aquela era a chance de ouro de sua vida e com ela poderiam melhorar de vida. Ele não podia jogar a chance fora, ele queria e iria até lá.

Bulma preparava o almoço quando seu filho chegou, ela que não mais trabalhara na escola de crianças apenas permanecia nos serviços de casa e na casa dos vizinhos.

"Como foi à escola hoje querido?"

"Muito bom, novidades."

"É?! Sobre?", ela perguntou animada vendo seu filho tão feliz.

"Eu recebi uma proposta da diretoria da escola por ser um excelente aluno. Poderei apresentar a nossa tecnologia adivinha aonde? Em outro planeta, você acredita!?"

Bulma sentiu o sangue sair de seu rosto e seu coração quase parar. Ela precisava saber qual planeta especificamente.

"Qual planeta?", ela perguntou cautelosamente.

'_Iiii já vai começar a botar empecilhos...'_

"O planeta Vermelho."

"Planeta Vermeho.", ela começou a pensar…todos os planetas vermelhos que conheçia…Juu era azul, Namekiano era verde…o dos sayajins era VERMELHO!

"Vegetasei.", ela disse espantada.

"É Vegetasei mesmo.", ele disse calmamente ao fuçar nas panelas cheias de comida fresquinha que sua mãe acabara de preparar.

"Você não vai."

"O que?! Por que não?", ele disse indignado…seria um inferno convencer sua mãe.

"Porque...porque eu disse que não. Não discuta comigo mocinho!"

"Por que não posso ir?! Por que? Toda vez que te pesso alguma coisa pra você, você sempre diz não, não...Nunca fiz algo que quis, se não pela falta de dinheiro foi porque você não deixou! Quando eu queria viajar, quando eu queria namorar, quando eu queria um brinquedo, até mesmo quando pergunto do meu pai...SEMPRE É NÃO! Nem me admira ele ter te largado antes mesmo de eu nascer!"

"EU VOU PARA VEGETASEI QUER VOCÊ QUEIRA OU NÃO!", ele disse deixando Bulma aos prantos na cozinha.

Bulma não acreditava que seu filho obediente e doce a desobedeceu e ainda por cima berrou com ela. Vegetasei era o último lugar que ela queria que seu filho fosse.

--------

Algum tempo se passou e o ódio de Trunks passou. Ele saiu de seu quarto e foi falar com sua mãe que estava no quarto deitada e chorando.

"Desculpa mãe...eu não queria te deixar brava. Desculpa."

Nenhuma resposta.

"É que esta é minha grande oportunidade e eu não posso jogá-la fora só porque você quer."

"Trunks me desculpe se eu nunca fui a mãe que você merece, mas por favor...me ouça...você não pode ir lá."

"Me dê boas razões para eu não ir e quem sabe eu pense sobre o assunto."

"É que não quero te ver perto daquele povo...eles são perigosos."

"Mãe já passamos por muitos apuros..."

"Trunks nem que eu tenha de te acorrentar você não vai!"

"Percebi que é impossível conversar com você.", ele saiu mais bravo ainda do que antes.

'_Me aguarde mãe...me aguarde.'_

---

Depois da discussão Trunks começou a planejar como sair de casa sem sua mãe se dar falta dele. A viajem era no dia seguinte...era sua única chance, se desse errado tchau tchau Vegetasei.

Ele juntou tudo que precisaria para a viajem e na calada da noite fugiu. Ele pulou em um galho pela janela de seu quarto e em seguida pulou no chão.

'_Tchau mãe...eu não queria que fosse deste modo...mas foi você que me fez fazer isso.'_

_----_

Ele passou o resto da noite dormindo em frente à sua escola.

----

"Hey Trunks…acorda, acorda! Já já vamos embora.", uma menina que também iria a Vegetasei o alertou.

"Que?", ele disse grogue de sono.

"Ancioso demais que nem pode esperar em casa! Chegou aqui que horas? As 3 da manhã?"

"Não..eu já vou.", ele disse ao levanter-se e coletar seus pertences.

Ambos seguiram para as espaçonaves.

-------

Entrando na nave os estudantes foram instruídos com relação ao comportamento que deveriam ter no novo planeta.

"Nunca falem com a realeza se não forem autorizados, nunca olhem direto em seus olhos, não entrem sem ter permissão...e curvem-se diante deles."

"Tudo bem senhora Swages."

"Agora irão dormir e em seis horas chegaremos ao nosso destino."

Até Vegetasei.

---------

Após as seis horas os estudantes pousaram em Vegetasei.

---------

**xxx de volta à Terra xxx**

Bulma havia acordado de sua noite de sono turbulenta e após horas pensando decidiu conversar com Trunks denovo.

Ela bateu em sua porta.

E nada.

Bate novamente.

Nada de novo.

Ela decidiu entrar _' As vezes ainda está dormindo'_

Mal ela sabia que Trunks bem longe dali estava.

--------

**xxx em Vegeta****sei xxx**

Trunks mal podia acreditar no que via …O céu vermelho, as duas luas, todos aqueles escravos e toda a glória de um imenso castelo...Era como o cenário de um conto de fadas, mas um pouco mais obscuro.

"Meio Gótico."

"Que disse Trunks?"

"Nada não, só estava pensando alto."

"Vamos!"

--

A parte interna do castelo não deixava a desejar. As paredes eram de um rico azul com toques vermelho cor de sangue e dourado.

Foram mandados para magníficos grandes quartos para se prepararem para a reunião introdutória.

Trunks e os outros deveria esperar rei Vegeta terminar seu treino diário, assim poderia avaliar se o que ofereciam era bom o bastante.

Sentaram-se na sala de espera e lá ficaram por muito tempo. De repente avistaram uma figura se aproximando, com certeza não iria os cumprimentar porém não pode deixar de reparar que tinha cabelos negros e desafiadores da gravidade e como estava sem camisa poderia ser notada uma grande mancha , provavelmente de nascença em seu ombro direito...

**xxx memória**** xxx**

'_Mamãe por que tenho essa coisa no meu omro e você não?'_

'_É porque seu pai tinha uma igualzinha a sua e eu não tenho' _

'_Sério?'_

'_Sério.'_

**xxx finda-se a memória xxx**

Trunks que não era nenhum bobo encaixou as peças rapidamente. Era seu pai, por isso sua mãe não o queria lá...aquela era a razão, ele não conseguia compreender tudo aquilo muito bem...era demais.

"Senhorita por favor quem era aquele que acabou de passar?"

"O de cabelo de flamas? Ahh é o rei Vegeta, o que esperamos."

'_Não é possível, meu pai é um...um rei? O rei de Vegetasei...Pode mesmo ser ele?'_


	11. Verdade

Trunks estava confuso a over aquela marca no ombro do homem.

'_Talvez foi impressão minha...sempre tentando ver coisas onde não tem...acorda...não era ele, não podia ser.'_

O rei finalmente apresentara-se. Trunks viu que deveria ter muito jogo de cintura com ele.

"O que a Terra pode nos oferecer?", Vegeta perguntou friamente para seu filho, porém sem saber deste fato.

Trunks começou, "Senhor, temos muitos locais para criarmos tecnologia, graças a vastas terras disponíveis no nosso território, e nós..", ele foi interrompido bruscamente.

"Sem mais enrolação! Não tenho o dia todo!", ele disse impaciente.

"Bem, criamos cápsulas que podem armazenar objetos de grande porte. Tudo pode ser posto neste pequeno dispositivo plástico.", assim Trunks mostrou todos os modelos de cápsulas disponíveis.

"Grandes espaços poderão ser poupados e além disso poderá carregar sua sala de treino onde quiser, aliás poderá criar salas de treinamento portáteis.", agora ele chamou atenção, já que as palavras 'lutar' e 'salas de treinamento' eram coisas que o rei se interessava e muito.

O rei agendou uma demonstração para o dia seguinte já que já era noite. Ele alegava 'ter coisas importantes para fazer'

Trunks aceitou satisfeito e foi guiado para seu quarto, assim poderia descansar e se preparar para a apresentação do dia seguinte.

----

Trunks, ao chegar em seus aposentos desfez as malas tranquilamente enquanto pensava sobre aquele homen intrigante. _'Ele não pode ser meu pai...o que minha mãe estaria fazendo aqui...ela nem é moreninha como todos aqui.'_

Ele se sentou na cama e começou a refletir sobre sua vida, sua mãe, o que ela estria fazendo naquele momento, se ela estava preocupada, se ela ficaria brava quando ele voltasse, se ela o perdoaria por gritar com ela e a dizer coisas horríveis. Sua cabeça estava girando, mas pelo menos ele convenceu o rei a comprar a tecnologia de seu planeta...bem quase.

Trunks decidiu tomar um belo banho frio para acalmar os ânimos , mas quando preparava-se para tirar suas calças como acabara de fazer com sua blusa ele ouviu algumas batidinhas na porta.

"Com licença, trouxe seu jantar senhor.", disse uma senhorinha, com a bandeja na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

"Claro."

"Onde posso colocá-lo?"

"Ale em cima por favor.", Trunks disse se sentindo muito desconfortável, já que não estava acostumado a pessoas fazendo aquele tipo de serviço para ele.

A senhora seguiu em direção à pequena cômoda que Trunks indicara. Quando chegou mais perto viu uma fotografia de uma mulher que jamais esperava ver novamente: Bulma. A mulher ficou tão transtornada que derrubou a bandeja no chão.

Trunks se preocupou ao pensar que a mulher estava tendo um ataque cardíaco ou algo do tipo. Ele então decidiu verificar se tudo estava ok.

"Está tudo bem senhora? Se sente mal?", ele perguntou preocupado.

A mulher que chamava-se Nana apenas olhou em seu rosto como se tentasse lembrá-lo de alguma forma.

"Quem é ela?", a senhora apontou à fotografia.

Trunks achou a pergunta meio estranha, emsmo assim respondeu.

"Minha mãe, a mulher da foto é minha mãe."

A mulher se espantou com a resposta do garoto, talvez a moça apenas se parecesse com Bulma, talvez até fosse um parente. Trunks virou as costas e foi recolher as louças do chão, apenas resultando em mais um som de surpresa vindo da mulher, que por sua vez viu a marca d nascença no garoto.

"Deus!", a mulher disse ao abraça-lo do nada, cheia de ternura como se parecesse conhecê-lo. Trunks estava muito surpreso.

"Não acredito que é você! Você é filho da Bulma certo?!...Você é filho dela!"

Trunks apenas concordava espantado para a mulher enquanto ela o abraçava bem apertado.

Depois de mais ou menos uns 30 abraços Trunks conseguiu perguntar algumas coisas para a senhora...perguntas que mudariam sua vida para sempre.

"A conhece?"

"Sim eu a criei junto com seu pa...", depois de quase dizer pai, ela notou o grande erro que quase cometera.

"Conhece ele também?"

"É..bem, sim o conheço.", não tinha como negar, mesmo que Bulma tenha mantido-o longe da verdade por tanto tempo.

"Quem é ele?"

"Ele é um sayajin, um sayajin muito forte.", ela não sabia como contá-lo toda a verdade.

"Onde ele está? Sabe por que...por que deixou a mim e a minha mãe?", ele perguntou demonstrando sua tristeza.

Nana sabia que não poderia esconder a verdade, era naquele momento ou nunca.

"Sua mãe não lhe contou?"

"Nunca."

"Então não devo.", ela disse preparando-se para deixar o quarto. Trunks não a deixou ir, ele segurou seu braço.

"Por favor preciso saber, eu nem deveria estar aqui. Se não me disser agora nunca saberei o que realmente aconteceu."

Nana viu que não tinha escapatória; ele olhou Trunks bem e viu que ele só podia ser de Bulma e de Vegeta.

"Bem, seu pai é príncipe Vegeta...bom agora Rei Vegeta."

Trunks tentava digerir as informações.

"Os vi como crianças e adolescentes, e Vegeta como homem adulto agora. Sua mãe amava estar perto dele, tentar fazê-lo brincar como uma criança normal...mas ele sempre foi tão orgulhoso. Então na adolescência ela era responsável por alertá-lo sobre os horários de reuniões, ela até dizia que a culpa era dela sempre que ele se atrasava, ela nunca largou ele de mão, mesmo que Chichi a dissesse..."

"Espera um pouco, Chichi? Não compreendo.", ele disse.

"Sim Bulma, Chichi , doce Goku e até emsmo eu somos escravos neste castelo."

"Por isso ele nunca esteve conosco.", ele disso como se sonhasse.

"Quando Bulma tinha mais ou menos 17 anos e o príncipe 18, ele deveria encontrar a futura rainha para este planeta. Seu pai, o rei arranjou uma mulher de outro planeta, uma princesa para ele, mas ele não queria se comprometer ainda. Bulma era apaixonada por ele desde criança, e não sei se ele realmente a amava ou não, mas eles davam um jeito de encontrarem as escondidas por um belo tempo, até que ela engravidou...e ele ficou sabendo sobre você.

Ele olhou para ela, "E ele não quis que acontecesse."

"Sayajins não podem se relacionar amorosamente com escravos, muito menos se reproduzir. Por isso ele não podia assumir você."

"Ele...ele me queria."

Agora Nana sentiu seu coração apertar. "Não, ele não quis. A mulher dele ouviu sua mãe contando a ele que estava grávida...ela ficou furiosa e levou sua mãe para a sala do trono, para botarem o assunto em pratos limpos. Seu pai disse que não era o pai e Bulma fora sentenciada à morte por mentir...seu pai deveria matar vocês; quando a hora chegou Goku segurou seu pai e junto com Chichi deram um jeito de salvar suas vidas os mandando de volta para a Terra dentro do foguete que roubara para fugir com Chichi. Eles conseguiram voltar à Terra alguns meses depois de dar à luz. Ninguém tentou procurá-los pois vocês eram tidos como mortos...eles esperavam que estivesse."

Trunks não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, embora não houvesse dito sequer uma palavra parecia ter aquele olhar frio de Vegeta.

"Desculpe se não era o que desejava ouvir."

"Eu queria a verdade e a tive."  
Ele então saiu do quarto transtornado e seguiu em direção à sala do trono; ele queria conversar um pouquinho com ' seu querido papai'. Felizmente Vegeta estava saindo da sala to trono, assim nenhum segurança o empediria de entar.

Vegeta o olhou e automaticamente o ordenou ir embora.

Trunks que ainda estava sem camisa deu as costas ao rei, mostrando sua marca de nascença.

"Não vai recepcionar seu filho rei Vegeta?"

----------

**N/A: Penso em fazer uma seqüência para esta fic, o que acham?**

**Gostaria muito de receber comentários e se possível idéias para a seqüência.**

**Muito Obrigada.**


	12. Leiam Por Favor

Pessoal! Muito obrigada por terem lido essa fic…agora a pergunta eh…querem sequel? Por favor deixem seus comentários e opiniões...Obrigada!

XD


End file.
